


在自己人之中

by Radiose



Category: Chernobyl (TV 2019)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 16:09:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19088491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Radiose/pseuds/Radiose
Summary: *虽然有很多文了但我还是来丢人了（ 最后一集还没看，我择日再死吧（喂





	在自己人之中

**Author's Note:**

> *虽然有很多文了但我还是来丢人了（ 最后一集还没看，我择日再死吧（喂

“列加索夫死了。自杀。”  
一个政治部的老熟人不请自来地登门，带来了这个消息。  
谢尔比那倒茶的手轻微的一抖，立刻又稳定住了。  
他透过厨房的窗户往外一看，一辆伏尔加还停在那儿。自从他从切尔诺贝利回到莫斯科后，几乎立刻遭到了职务调整。或许是因为他在电话里骂戈尔巴乔夫，或许不是。“只是暂时调整，我们会很快再见到您的。”有人对他说，尽管双方都知道这事不会发生。  
打那以后，就总有一辆伏尔加停在他家门口。后门或许也有一个人，永远靠在墙边读报纸，只是他没去看。  
就连今天这个消息，多半也是他们想让他知道的。  
他平静地点点头：“是吗？”他把另一个茶杯往前推去：“医生要我戒酒，我们还是喝茶吧？”  
“您和他一起在切尔诺贝利工作过，对吧？”那人很快又找补一句，“列加索夫。”  
谢尔比那点点头：“他不喜欢我，一个骄傲的混蛋。”  
“科学院的那帮人多半是这样的。”  
“但他确实有这个资本。”说完，谢尔比那举起茶杯喝了一口。

 

谢尔比那想起他第一次见到列加索夫的时候。那次会议或许也不是第一次，他和这位科学院院士总该在林林总总的表彰大会上见过，也许他该说那是第一次注意到他的时候。  
他该在那时就意识到这个固执的家伙会害死他自己，一个不会被宣传数据蒙蔽双眼的人。  
“堆芯一定爆炸了。”他挥舞着手里的报告，说。  
他是对的。他的判断总是对的。

 

而确认列加索夫一定会害死他自己，则是在那栋破旧的公寓楼里，他和霍缪克决定将切尔诺贝利的真相公之于众。  
两个科学家脸上泛着理想主义的光芒，让谢尔比那觉得无比刺眼。霍缪克还是过于天真。克格勃是个庞大的机构，却并非完全无法沟通。前提是，姿态放得足够低，并且不要做会惹怒他们的事，如果你手上没有足够大的底牌的话。  
但是告诉西方苏联瞒了反应堆的故障十年？克格勃不会对此感到愉快的，绝对不会。

 

谢尔比那又应付了那位熟人几句，直到他主动站起身告辞，说出了那句谢尔比那几乎可以背下来的客套话：“相信我们会很快再次见到您的。”  
他露出一个僵硬的笑：“借您吉言。”  
大门关上后他在玄关又站了一会，透过窗子的缝隙看了看门口的监视者，想象着同样的车停在列加索夫家门口。  
他摇摇头，走回厨房，从柜子的角落里摸出一瓶伏特加。  
一位故人之死或许值得他破个戒，他几乎能看见他的医生露出不赞成的表情。谢尔比那把那景象从脑海抹去。  
他倒了两杯酒，在其中一杯上盖了片黑面包。他举起另一杯，顿了顿，想说些什么，最终只是沉默地喝了下去。  
沉默和暮色一起降临厨房，在所有东西上投下深沉的阴影。  
酒精烧灼着他的食道，流进他的胃里。这久违的感觉激得谢尔比那咳了两声，用手捂住嘴。  
放下手时，他看见手心有一小滩猩红的血。  
开始了吗？谢尔比那想。如果列加索夫的预言是正确的，那么他还有三年，最多。  
而他总是正确的。

 

FIN


End file.
